


Shadow's Travels

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Black Dog - Neil Gaiman, GAIMAN Neil - Works, Monarch of the Glen - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, References to the American Gods novellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: The things Shadow discovers about and in the in-between spaces of the world.





	Shadow's Travels

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: American Gods, liminal space

Shadow was beginning to realize something about the interconnectedness of all things.

The way that he could feel the buffalo man treading under the earth's surface where he himself walked.

In front of mirrors where he saw himself along the way through snowy midwestern plains and Icelandic cities, he could feel the pulse of things.

Even when Wednesday did not guide his steps he felt this connection, pushing him from where he was in America to his next stop and the ones after that, in the hills, or in pubs full of dogs.

He tried hardest not to forget the connections.

Whenever he did, and there were times he did, he would start to feel a little bit lost. 

When he remembered that truly it was everywhere, even the places people thought were nowhere, it helped.


End file.
